1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for controlling a temperature of coolant in a water-cooled battery system and a method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A general vehicle uses a fossil fuel such as gasoline and diesel as a power source. An environmentally friendly vehicle (EFV) uses natural energy such as water and hydrogen and electric energy as the power source to protect the environment.
In particular, the EFV may be classified into a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), an electric vehicle (EV), a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV) and so on.